


Thank You

by Akino_Kasumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Makoto's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akino_Kasumi/pseuds/Akino_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short MakoHaru drabble for Makoto's birthday.</p><p>--"Today is special. For Makoto, and for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m late (it’s already past 12am in Japan now), but I had a last minute inspiration and I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if I didn't do anything for Makoto’s birthday after all. It’s still the 17th where I am now, so it’s not overrr…!! Happy Birthday, Mako-chan! :3

"Makoto."

_Thank you for having stayed here with me even when everyone left._

_Thank you for constantly fussing over me._

_Thank you for understanding me when I didn’t understand myself._

_Thank you for believing in me._

_Thank you for guiding me through my darkest moments and showing me the light._

_Thank you for waiting for me to come home._

"I…"

_Thank you for everyday._

_Thank you for always reaching out a hand to me._

_Thank you for your gentle smiles._

_Thank you for growing up with me._

_Thank you for being my best friend._

_Thank you for loving me._

"…Haru?"  _Did you say something?_ Makoto turns his head to face him, green eyes questioning.

"…It’s nothing." In the moonlight, emerald gaze meets oceanic blue. Haruka doesn’t look away. He wonders if Makoto can read what is on his mind right now.

Makoto blinks his sleep away and smiles, emerald orbs gentle and gleaming. Haruka feels his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you for today, Haru. I really had fun."

Haruka feels the heat rising up his cheeks.  _But I’m the one who wants to say—_

"You don’t have to say anything, Haru." Makoto whispers, barely audible.

_But I’m the one who wants to say, ‘Thank you, for being born.’_

Haruka shifts, burying his face in Makoto’s chest. He feels warm arms wrap around him and a pair of soft lips on his head.

"...I'm glad you're here for me." Haruka doesn't know what else to say.

"I know."

Makoto always knows. Haruka looks up, and finds himself lost in a sea of forest green and an ever sunny smile.

"…Today is special. For Makoto, and for me." Haruka tries his best not to look away as he feels himself blushing.

Taking a deep breath, he leans up to press his lips against the other’s. He gently caresses Makoto’s lips open, and Makoto welcomes him.  _Like always._

When Haruka pulls back, face flushed, he simply gazes at the other, unable to help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Makoto presses their foreheads together, tightening his embrace on Haruka. Haruka returns it.

He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, taking in the scent of his childhood best friend, soul mate, lover.  _Smells like Makoto,_  he thinks.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

"…Happy Birthday."

 _Thank you, for being born._ Haruka doesn’t say it, but he knows Makoto has heard him.  _I love you._

_Me too, Haru._


End file.
